Video Game Designers
Video Game Designers are a group that went up against The Board Game Designers in Board Games VS Video Games. Info About The Rappers The Video Game Designers are the creators of various video games, particularity the rappers here created Oddysey's Table Tennis, Super Mario Brothers, Breakout, and Half-Life. The Lyrics Verse 1: Simon says Stop! Before I knock these dusty crocks right in their Brown Box, It appears Grandma forgot to lock the drawer from which this history has popped! We’ll make Toons to Reality, the reality is you toons are just the demo I can't Baer any of you guys, so I'll sell it to my man from Nintendo! Now You're Playing With Power when I have The Game & Watch you fall through Because Wii Fit, Wii Control, and Wii will Party on Resorts once Wii Own U OOOO We got so many quaters in the arcades, they begin to break our machines Once we ÜberCharge at these foes, they'll gonna need to blow off some Steam Good thing you’re all together Finally they have someone to play each other Hasbro blows, when it comes to Parker's company, we Super Smash Brothers! You guys need an upgrade, Let’s plug a reboot in their rear! So I suggest like Pac-Man, Waka Waka Waka Waka on outta here! Verse 2: The day I show respect, is the day your son does, I don’t see a man in my eyes, you’re just an obscure Fuch! Verse 3: Bradley spent his final years making Crayola colorful, too bad his work can’t state the same Mofos can’t flow to Miyamoto’s mojo leave your Pokeballs cracked and tamed! Verse 4: Oh The Jeremy Irony when your Dungeons and Dragons film caused mockery and more drama You're probably the only known rapper in your team because of that episode in Futurama Verse 5: You clearly don't have a Clue at who you're rapping against, so why don't you just say Sorry I get lost cutting through your egos, bigger than the drop of Odyssey! Verse 6: It's time to Whack These Moles to show these underachievers that we're above Connect 4 Dudes into our Mouse Trap and uppercut them with The Power Glove with our virtual creations, we left generations upon generations left with games that entertain There's a reason why people add BORED in your name when it ever comes to your games Scrapped Lyrics: Verse 1: When it comes to True Game Designers, the Competition shows their ain't no other Shut down Hasbro, so when it comes to Parker's company, we Super Smash Brothers! You all became simply outdated once The Video Game Designers started to appear So I suggest like Pac-Man, You should all Waka Waka Waka Waka on outta here! Verse 6: But we have overcome those old days as we increased popularity like we increase of rhymes Play you out like our games such as Portal, Mario, Pitfall, Space Invaders, and Ocarina of Time with these creations, we left generations upon generations left with games that still entertain There's a reason why people add BORED in your name when it ever comes to your lame games Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Board Games VS Video Games Category:Team Participants